


give in

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [9]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: prompt: use these lyrics “there’s only now/there’s only here/give in to love/or live in fear” (“another day” from rent) and write a story in nine sentences.





	

the room was dark & jinki held taemin’s face in his hands as they swayed, softly caressing his cheeks with his thumbs, taemin’s arms around his waist, their foreheads pressed together, their eyes closed, & their breaths mingling, restricted.

“there’s only now.  there’s only here.  give in to love.  or live in fear”, came jinki’s soft voice as they moved.

taemin laughed as he asked, “are you quoting ‘rent’?”  

he could felt a soft puff of air as jinki chuckled.

“so which tragic love story are we?”, he asked.

jinki looked up, his gaze searching.  

“none of them.  we’re going to have our happy ending.“

he leaned forward again, brushing his lips against taemin’s, pressing their foreheads together, & as they danced, taemin decided that he’d give up reason & give in to love.  

after all, there was still time.


End file.
